The day the rain returned
by Skylar Saber
Summary: pg rating because there's a hug and kiss in it. story about how a girl dies and reunites a lonely soul with her lover. Raine and Laguna fic.


The day the rain returned.  
  
A story about a girl (Linnie) who dies and meets Raine, who is also dead, but Linnie finally reunites the two.  
  
Raine, Laguna, and all other ff8 characters belong to Squaresoft. Linnie is mine!!!  
  
  
She sat in the flower field, but it wasn't the field she had been in when he was there. The flowers were dead, the sky was gray. No sun ever rose, at least none that she could see. Her heart ached, and yet she kneeled in the flowers. She had told him she'd wait in the field, and she only hoped that he'd find her there. She was Raine, a woman of about twenty-five. She was from Winhill, he was from Galbadia. He was Laguna Loire. They had been married for a blissful few years, but during the birth of their son, she had been torn from him-forever. This miserable place of horrible memories was supposed to be Heaven.  
  
A young woman no older than sixteen walked up to her. "R-Raine?" she asked in a quiet, timid voice. Raine looked up at the girl. The girl's blonde, wavy hair came to about her hips, and she was wearing an odd outfit- a green tube top, a green ankle length skirt, and black boots. She had a quiver strapped around her, and a dark green jacket slung over her arm.  
  
"Yes?" Raine asked, standing up. The girl was only about an inch shorter than Raine herself was.   
  
The girl threw her arms around Raine. "You're his mother," she cried.   
  
Raine backed up and gave the girl a bewildered look. "Who are you, and whose mother do you think I am?" she inquired.   
  
"I'm Linnie," the girl said, and Raine was shocked to see that the girl's stormy gray eyes were brimming with tears. "You're Squall's mother!"  
  
"Yes, I am. What's wrong?"   
  
Linnie drew a hand to her mouth. "He was my leader. I died to protect him. Even though I did all the horrible wrongs I did in my life, I still came here because I died to protect him."  
  
"Y-you died to save my son?" Raine felt about to cry herself.  
  
Linnie nodded furiously. "His enemy was my brother, Seifer, and Seifer tried to kill him and I intercepted the blow, and he hit me without realizing it."   
  
"Do...do you know Laguna Loire?"  
  
"He was one of my best friends. The president of Esthar, that Laguna?"  
  
"I-I guess so." Raine didn't know that he was president. That clumsy, bumbling goof was made president?  
  
Linnie nodded again. "After he was forced to leave you, he was imprisoned. He fought against it, overthrew the government of Esthar, and was placed in the presidency. That's where he was when you died."  
  
Raine bit her lower lip hard. Now she was crying. "Why did you come to find me?" she asked over her shoulder, turning away from this girl.  
  
"We both died for someone, and it was the same person. I told them I did it because he was the leader, but I did it because he would have given his life for any of us." Linnie's voice cracked, and as Raine turned to face her, she saw the girl was on her knees, and she had begun to cry into her hands.  
  
Raine kneeled next to Linnie. "Have you seen Laguna recently?"  
  
"No," the girl said. She wiped her eyes. "I have to go. I'm sorry, but I have to go to my own heaven now." She glanced around, apparently looking for someone. She sighed, and stood up.  
  
"It's alright," Raine assured her. The girl walked away, swinging her jacket over her bare shoulders.   
  
Linnie smiled to herself as she passed a young man of about twenty-seven. "She's all yours." She laid her hand on the man's arm. "She needs you more than ever."  
  
A deep male voice that had been burned into Raine's memory forever called out to her. "Raine...I told you I'd meet you here someday."  
  
She spun around and found herself face to face with Laguna. "Laguna!! How are you here??" she cried.  
  
"uh...pneumonia." He twined his arms around her. "Raine, thank you for waiting for me."  
  
Raine threw her arms around him, and the sun dawned for her again. The sun came up, and the flowers exploded into life. "Laguna, you can't be dead..."  
  
"I am. I was 95, Raine."  
  
"You still look 27..."  
  
Laguna smiled his traditional grin. "I know. Isn't it great? I feel more alive than I did when I was."  
  
Raine pulled his face to hers and kissed him, knowing that for her the sun would never set again.  
  
  
  
Please remember that what seems like a few minutes is actually many years. This is not taking place over about twenty minutes like it seems; it's actually many, many years. Linnie leaves because it isn't her time.  
  
  



End file.
